dubbingfandomcom-20200214-history
Kayzie Rogers
New York |active = 1996-2017 |status = Retired }}Kayzie Rogers is a retired American voice actress. She is known for her work in anime, commercials, original animation, and video games. She has appeared in titles for 4Kids Entertainment, Central Park Media, DuArt Film & Video and TAJ Productions. She's best known for voicing Max and many other guest characters in Pokémon. In 2017, she retired from voice acting. Her final role was reprising her first mainstay role of Mr. Mime (Mimey) in the first episode of the Pokémon Sun & Moon series. Her major recurring role of Wobbuffet has since been recast to Erica Schroeder. She has since moved to Zanzibar, Tanzania. Filmography Animation Dubbing Animated Series *''Funky Cops'' (2002-2004) - Ms. Dory (ep. 6), Marge (ep. 6), Additional Voices (4Kids Dub) *''Winx Club'' (2004-2015) - Vanessa (eps. 1-39) (4Kids Dub) Anime Dubbing Anime *''Tama & Friends'' (1993-1994) - Penny, Doozle, Mildred (ep. 10), Additional Voices *''Pokémon'' (1997-2002) - Joe (ep. 9), Brutella (ep. 19), Nastina (ep. 19), Arnold's Mother (ep. 27), Tommy's Mother (ep. 34), Mikey (ep. 38), Timmy (ep. 51), Old Woman (ep. 70), Professor Ivy (ep. 83), Charity (ep. 83), Hope (ep. 83), Faith (ep. 83), Senta (ep. 85), Anne (ep. 90), Mahri (ep. 103), Luana (ep. 108), Lizzy (ep. 30), Benny (ep. 146), Growlithe Trainer (ep. 152), Mrs. Bellows (ep. 156), Alex Davis (ep. 171), Lulu (ep. 173), Mickey (ep. 176), Ephraim's Mother (ep. 178), Sumomo (eps. 183 & 226), Haruno (ep. 200), Mackenzie (ep. 201), Oliver (eps. 220-222), Kimie (ep. 228), Rocket Scout (ep. 231), Sheila (ep. 237), Nelson (ep. 258) *''Magical DoReMi'' (1999-2000) - Miss Shannon, Todd Washington *''One Piece'' (1999-present) Coby, Alvida, Miss Groundhog's Day (4Kids Dub) *''Fighting Foodons'' (2001-2002) - Pie Tin, Jambalydia, Grandma Crackers, Ma Tin (ep. 7) *''Kirby: Right Back At Ya!'' (2001-2003) - Tuff, Lady Like, Honey, Hana, Chilly (ep. 20) *''Pokémon Advanced Generation'' (2002-2006) - Max (eps. 146-192), Lilian Meridian (eps. 152-183), Thatcher (eps. 38 & 52), Vicky Winstrate (ep. 46), Cadee (ep. 148), Galea (ep. 152), Additional Voices *''Sonic X'' (2003-2006) - Boom (ep. 19), Additional Voices *''Pokémon Diamond & Pearl'' (2006-2010) - Leona's Mother (ep. 63), Angie's Mother (ep. 98), Old Lady (ep. 190) *''Pokémon Best Wishes!'' (2010-2013) - The Elder *''Pokémon XY'' (2013-2016) - Additional Voices *''Pokémon Sun & Moon'' (2016-present) - Additional Voices OVAs & Specials *''Pokémon: Mewtwo Returns'' (2000) - Additional Voices *''Pokémon: The Mastermind of Mirage Pokémon'' (2006) - Ash Ketchum (Original TV Airing), Max, Officer Jenny, Additional Voices Anime Films *''Jungle Emperor Leo'' (1997) - Stork *''Pokémon: the First Movie'' (1998) - Miranda *''Pokémon: the Movie 2000'' (1999) - Professor Ivy, Additional Voices *''Pokémon 3: Spell of the Unknown'' (2000) - Additional Voices *''Pokémon Heroes'' (2002) - Additional Voices *''Pokémon: Jirachi Wish Maker'' (2003) - Additional Voices *''Pokémon: Lucario & the Mystery of Mew'' (2005) - Additional Voices *''Pokémon Ranger & the Temple of the Sea'' (2006) - Max, Additional Voices *''Pokémon: Giratina & the Sky Warrior'' (2008) - Additional Voices *''Pokémon: Zoroark: Master of Illusions'' (2010) - Additional Voices *''Pokémon the Movie: Black/White - Victini & Reshiram/Zekrom'' (2011) - Additional Voices *''Pokémon the Movie: Kyurem vs. the Sword of Justice'' (2012) - Elder, Additional Voices *''Pokémon the Movie: Diancie & the Cocoon of Destruction'' (2014) - Additional Voices *''Pokémon the Movie: Hoopa & the Clash of Ages'' (2015) - Additional Voices Notes *She is only one of two original Pokémon voice actors to continue voicing roles after the Pokémon Company's voice actor switch (along with James Carter Cathcart). As a result, both her and Cathcart's contracts with 4Kids were terminated. *Her voice acting coach was Maddie Blaustein. External Links *Kayzie Rogers at Anime News Network's encyclopedia *Kayzie Rogers on the Internet Movie Database Category:Voice Actors Category:American Voice Actors Category:New York-Based Voice Actors Category:Retired Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for Central Park Media Category:Voice Actors for TAJ Productions Category:Voice Actors for 4Kids Entertainment Category:Voice Actors for DuArt